My new future, my new world
by MickieD2468
Summary: MJ Benedict lost everything. The war in England may be over but in America, it grew larger due to the fact that it ended in England. It's gone on for 19 years more. Now, she is on her way to Hogwarts, a victim of war. She will have to construct a whole new future, a whole new world. Rated T just in case. Maybe a romance later on.


I'm not normal

I'll never be normal.

Not after losing what I love most.

I am an American. I used to go to Salem's school for witches and wizards. Everyone on this muggle plane used to. Memories were flashing through my mind as I sat on the hard, uncomfortable chairs. My eyes closed.

The screams.

The crying.

The pain.

Then nothing at all.

I was suppose to die. I should have died. I'm not suppose to be here. Surviving hadn't been my mission during that stupid battle. That battle that just wanted blood to be shed.

I'm 13 years old.

I tried, oh I tried so hard. Nothing I could have done. Nothing more. No. I could have done more. I could have saved more. I tried so hard. But I could have done more. I could have. I should have.

My name is MJ.

All the magic I know. All the power I have. I healed many. I healed so many. But it wasn't enough. I healed so many, yet the loses outnumbered the living.

I am a half-blood witch.

I remember the pain. I had wished I was dead too. I had wished to murder the man. I had wished I wasn't born. But none of that could change what could not be changed.

I lost my world.

I opened my eyes. I looked around at the many students that joined me on this voyage. It was silent, however no one was sleeping. They were like me. Just staring into the depths of their minds. Remembering. Feeling cold. Feeling their world was gone. It was impossible to sleep. We were all too on the edge. Until this plane landed in England, we didn't feel safe. It was only a month since that battle. That battle that destroyed our school. That battle that killed all who I loved. I closed my eyes again.

I am an orphan.

That battle took away my family. My parents died and were buried just 2 weeks ago, under the tree that they had met, proposed and married under. It was forever to be preserved by the U.S ministry for my parents. They had served well and the ministry had promised to protect the site as a historical site. I pictured it in my mind. So well imprinted, that I could feel the wind that blew as I read these words:

"Here lies Katherine and Thomas Benedict.  
Heroes of the post war of the United States.  
Beloved parents of 6 and true friends of many.  
Let them be forever remembered.  
Let their last living daughter hear our prayers and be celebrated as a hero,  
a hero who now stands alone."

I hated the fact they put that last part on there. I was thankful, however, that they didn't do that to my siblings tombstones as well. They rested on the other side of the tree, where we used to play the British game of Quidditch together. They received separate tombstones. I won't tell what they said but they followed the same suit as my parent's conjoined one. I had 5 brothers, all brave and special in their own way. They taught me to be tough, they taught me to have a voice, they taught me about the music inside of me, but what they didn't teach me was how to be alone. They never told me the aching pain never left. They never taught me how to handle to coldness of being alone. I had always been surrounded my warmth. But that one battle took it all away and shot a hole in my heart that would never close.

The music.

Music had been something that I had forgotten. Salem had been known for it's passion for music. For me, it seemed to have died with my family. We used to love Les Misèrables. We'd watch it once a month and goof around trying to act it out. That made me smile. It had been so happy. I frowned again. All good things come to an end but did that mean I couldn't try?

"_Empty chairs at empty tables..._" I started softly. I knew I had been heard. People perked up. I didn't care.

_"There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
There's a pain that goes on and on.  
Empty chairs at empty tables...  
Now my friend's are dead and gone." _

I heard my voice. It held more pain than I thought a voice ever could, more pain than I've ever sang with. Sobs started from two girls a few seats away from me. I sat alone near the window. I still kept my eyes closed. I started singing louder.

_"Oh my friends, my friend forgive me!  
That I live and you are gone!  
There's a grief that can't be spoken...  
There's a pain that goes on.. and on..._

Others started to sing behind me. Softly echoing my words. The echo of pain.

_"Oh my friends! My friends!_  
_Don't ask me,_  
_What you're sacrifice was for._  
_Empty chairs..._  
_at empty tables..._  
_Where my friends.._  
_will sing... _  
_no more..."_

There was a long pause. The girls' sobbing stopped.

A single person started to slowly clap. Many joined in as the applause grew. Everyone started clapping, sobbing, hugging, crying, and sadly smiling to one another as if the silence and solitude had been cut. As though, the dam had broken. As though, everyone remembered that they weren't alone and had friends upon this plane.

Everyone but me.

I kept my eyes closed, and I smiled, as I pictured _his_ smile. His memory would live in my heart forever. But it was time.

Time to find my new future.

My new world.

* * *

Author's note

Hey everyone. This was something that came to me resently due to a close friend's death overseas. That's partially why I haven't continued my other 2 stories yet. I was attending his funeral. I may not continue this story onward but I had to write it.

I wrote this to honor him and those who have died overseas because of war and those who died in the 9/11 attacks. I also wrote this to the families who have lost those they love and are trying to rebuild their world without them.

If I continue this, it will be about the post-war time with the children of Harry Potter and friends. But I'm not sure if I will.

I do not own the song or anything of the Harry Potter world but I do own up to my pain. Reviews are welcome though I will not answer questions about my friend or anything I deem personal. Thank you.


End file.
